Angel Snow
Angel Snow is known as one of several Corellians within the Soyak-Rainer Enterprises. He served The Wraiths starting from Year 4 Day 244. He is often seen in the presence of his so-called brother Corran Terrik with whom he grew up with. Born and Raised Angel was born and raised on Corellia. He grew up in a small community just south of Duaba Guerfel. In his early days, he went to school just like all the other kids of his age. Angel never felt different and was just like all the other boys in his class. His father, Ian, never said much about what he did when he was young. Angel was always very curious what his father did when he was his age, because he knew he looked a lot like his father. Everybody said the two of them were like two drops of water. They were nearly identical. This must have been why Angel was always eager to hear about the stories his father would tell him about the things he'd seen in the galaxy; his father told him he was a famous pilot for a big company. His mother was an honest loving mother who cared a lot about Angel. His mother, Marantonie, taught him manners, decency, respect and self-confidence. The Academy After his school he applied for the Academy of Coronet and moved there. Again Angel never cased any problems during his time on the Academy. That's when Angel started to feel a bit strange. He felt....normal. Too normal. He never had an adventure or never had done something wrong. He felt he was missing something. He wanted to head out for space and wanted to explore, to fight, to help people and to be like his dad. He never knew for sure that his father did the same but the feeling was so strong. That had to be it. He had to finish the Academy and then he would leave. The Terrik family Angel was very close to the Terrik family who had him over most of the time. His best friend, John, was very close to him and was a very special friend. They grew up with each other and were like brothers. But he wasn't only a very good friend of John. The family Terrik accepted him as relative. When Angel was seventeen years old he even found out about the love between him and Calista. But it was until the Terrik family got hit by an Imperial attack two years later, that killed all the Terriks except Corran. The older brother John had. Angel wasn't there at that time and avoided the hit that way. It was a huge blow for him. He lost his best friend and his love. Corran lost his whole family. This is how Corran and Angel got to know one another. There had always been a difference in age between them when they were younger but at this time, Angel reached a stage in his life where Corran and he could talk to one another as two adults. And that was even strengthened by the fact that they both mourned for the losses they both had. Fighting and flying During his time on the Academy, he learned the ways of combat by spending time with a good friend of his, Corran Terrik, who was familiar with various fighting techniques and other combat qualities. Angel used to go there every day. By the time they were nearly graduated, they knew the basics of ground combat, tactics and knew how to stand their man. Angel's friend, a few years older than him, even showed him how to fly a Z-95 Headhunter he owned. Corran had even told him he had some talent in flying. Letting go His parents learned about the way Angel was feeling and knew that he would be leaving when he was going to graduate. They tried to talk him out of it but it wouldn't work. They then said to Angel that if they could not keep him with them, they would support him with whatever it is he wants to do. This day would have come eventually. He then learned that his father wasn't a famous pilot for a big company. His father used to be a small-time salesman for a tiny company. His father didn't have the guts to leave home and lived the life like Angel's grandfather had. His father was so ashamed of himself in that regard that he told Angel the stories his grandfather had told Ian. Angel's father pretended to be Angel's grandfather because he lacked the courage, wits and talent. And Angel was all too eager to find out if he had the courage, with and talent too... Following your gut feeling Angel graduated and applied for The Wraiths to follow his friend Corran. His parents gave him money to help him along the way. Ian walked over to Angel and he knew he was going to have the last conversation with his father for a long time. Ian hugged him and told him always to be himself, no matter what. He remembered Angel about the things mother told him and never to forget them. The words resonated in his head and he knew those words could not make him trust his dad more than before. His father lied. He could understand he wanted to be a good role model for his son but he lied and therefore he couldn't trust his dad anymore. He left and gave his father one last stare full of disappointment. The Wraiths At The Wraiths, he saw Corran again and together they stayed there until Corran left to join Crimson Fleet. Soon after Corran left the Wraiths, they opened up a small bar known as The Drunken Vrelt. In that time, Angel met Krysiania Ikron and fell in love with her. Krysi felt the same way but Angel left and Krysi married Kyle Rainer. Not long after that Angel decided to leave everything behind and flew across the galaxy for some time. In this time Angel saw a lot of terrible things and some scars on his back are proof of that. It has been a traumatic experience for young Snow, but it made him grow up very fast. Not only did he grow in age but also in his mind. Angel has become different since he’s back from his travelling due to the things that happened. He left the Wraiths right after he heard about The Drunken Vrelt being burned down. The following years Angel started smuggling valuable cargo for all kinds of clients. He put aside all the morals he learned and he also tried to forget about Krysiana. Smuggling all those years didn’t give him the wealth he wanted. One last deal His last job smuggling didn’t go off very well. A group of four humans awaited his arrival at Dressel. He had to drop off a cargo box which had a seal on it; he wasn’t allowed to know what was inside it. Unfortunately his client didn’t want him to know anything at all so the four men that stood at the landing platform were merely there to assassinate him. Angel managed to escape from the following shootout and headed towards a random bar a few blocks away. Inside the bar Angel tried to make contact with the Wraiths using a middleman but a cathar didn’t trust him and found out Angel made queries about the known mercenary group. The cathar took him to an unknown place owned by a group called The Damned. There he was handed to a middleman working for the Avance Coalition, which was affiliated with The Wraiths. His name was Jecket O’Drachen. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian Category:The Wraiths